Jane Rizzoli can only mead my heart in place
by Harmon.IslesFan
Summary: Jane was captured by hoyt. Maura is in shock and can barley function without her wife. She needs her support, love and stubborness. She needs everything of her. Rizzles established. Set between episodes 106 and Episode 2.10 One - Shot.


**A/N - This is a little one shot**

* * *

This was a dark day for all of the Isles / Rizzoli family. They had no idea what had happened to there beloved friend, daugther, wife and partner. It has been days, since they had word on where was there beloved friend. Dr. Isles looks like she's so lost without Det. Jane Rizzoli by her side. They where a team, best friends, inseaperatable. But, with out the one person who had always had her back was gone, she felt her heart break in two halfs. One half that held her heart together's was Jane's love and compassion. The other half was the stubborn Jane Rizzoli. Maura sighed softly as she stirred her coffee in her mug in the police cafe. She had no intention of doing autopsys today. She couldn't bring herself to do them. She needed to find Jane and she needed to find her now. She put her head on her left hand and let a tear fall into her mug not caring who saw this. She heard a few soft footsteps on her right but did not knowleadge them. She couldn't bring herself out of the funk she was in. She needed a heart to function and she cerntently didn't have one these past few days. She felt a soft warm hand on her shoulder and looked up just a bit to see that it was Barry Frost, Jane's new partner. He sat down next to her and rubbed her arm a bit to claim her down. She sniffed softly and smiled slightly under her pain. He knew that they needed to find Jane soon before Maura shuts the world out.

Back in the basement, the raven haired woman was whimpering softly from the scaples that Hoyt just dugged into both of her hands. She felt broken, and weak from under his spell. She didn't know what to do as she tried to look over to her victum. She watched as she staired into the Detictive's apologictic eyes saying that she had failed at her job. The voice brought her back to the real world and looked towards Hoyt, the most disgraceable person you will ever meat. Jane whimpered softly as his right hand laid on her cold wet cheek. She shivered from the contact unable to move and unable to make a sound. He smiled wide as he was just about to set the scaple on Jane's neck that was opened, he heard two shots fired at him. He quickly moved away to avoid getting hit as Vince made his way down the dark stair well. Jane looked over to her ex-partner with wide eyes and whimpered. Korsak kneeled down beshide's Jane.

"You fucking bastered!" Korsak yelled and advanced towards the moving Hoyt. He tried to get away but was to late. He was handcuffed from his ankles to his hands. He was tired to a chair intill the officals came to get him. Vince walked towards Jane and put his jacket over her cold body. She shivered and whimpered wanting to get out of this nightmare. She needed to see her wife. She needed Maura. She looked into her ex-partners eyes as he realized what she wanted. He made a called to Frost and told him to take Maura to the hospital's ER and he'll be there soon. He waited intill the bus came and they gently taking out the scaples from Jane's hands. She hissed in pain as she sat up from the metal floor. She looked over to Melinda as she smiled towards Jane as she was taking out. Jane looked at Korsak outstreaching her arms towards him like a lost child that was just founded. He wrapped his protective arms around the skinny fragile frame and held her tight. She sobbed into his shoulder as he carried her to the bottom steps. They help her into bandages as she was starting to claim down. They taking her to the ER to have her get stitches and make sure she didn't have any head injury. When she was good to go, she was interupted by a screaming, crying doctor. She was smacked to the floor by her wife and was plunged with kisses all over her face and finally her lips. They kissed deep and passonably as Maura pulled away from her with tears. She can't belive that Jane was really here and alive and in her safe warm arms. Jane smiled and held her wife close nuzzling her neck softly and relaxed at the warm scented Maura. They both stood up as she was greated by her family and extended family. They all hugged each other as Maura grabbed Jane lightly and pulled her away from them. They both smiled at each other and both walked out of the hospital into the world. They where truly an unstoppable pair and no body can ever break them apart.


End file.
